


Whumptober day 8 Fever

by ManipLoki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, Bathrooms, Bleeding, Blood, Chocolate, Comfort Food, Cramps, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Menstruation, Pain, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Sickfic, Worry, graphic description of periods, worried Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManipLoki/pseuds/ManipLoki
Summary: A comical one-shot from Whumptober's prompt Fever. This little story takes place in Asgard, where Loki's betrothed is suddenly on her period and Loki has no idea how to deal with that. This is incredibly fluffy hurt/comfort with more comfort than I am used to writing.





	Whumptober day 8 Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have any warnings. Just be prepared for graphic descriptions of periods.

No. Nope. You aren’t going to open your eyes up to that perfect golden room. With the perfect golden sunlight shining through on another perfect day in Asgard. You had been amazed again and again by the beauty, the gold and the just perfect fantasticness of Asgard. But not today. How could everything be so perfect when you feel this bad? 

You know you are missing breakfast. You never miss breakfast. You shout at the servants urging you to wake to go away. You pull the pristine white covers over your head. You don’t dare look. You know that it looks like a massacre. You can feel it, the wet ick between your legs, on your underwear, all over the covers. And it hurts and you need to pee and you know that once you pee it is going to be worse. And how dare you leave Midgard without pads? You know better and you might eventually admit the fact that you were so overwhelmed with the sudden invitation and Loki dipping down onto one knee...that stupid, pretty, shiny ring held out to you. Ugh. 

You pull a pillow over your head. Your stupid period has to ruin everything. And the perfect shiny gold sunlight is giving you a migraine. The little wavy line of pixelation distorts your vision and taunts you even with your eyes closed. 

“Beloved?” 

You aren’t surprised when you hear his voice. You are split between wanting him here with you so that you can cuddle and wanting him to leave because you are covered in blood and just a total mess of ick and you don’t want him to see that. 

“Beloved? What is wrong?” he sounds panicky now. You give a half giggle at the thought of him being panicky over such a silly...such a normal ailment. 

You flinch as his hand touches your shoulder, you didn’t realize he was so close. He jerks his hand back away from you. You can almost hear his worry. You don’t really want him to be worried. This was all normal, he needed to know that. You peek from underneath your pillow. The visual disturbance distorts his worried expression and you groan as your head aches. 

“You are ill, love?” Loki asks. 

“Go away,” you mutter, then wince, remembering his sensitive hearing. He probably heard that. 

“I cannot leave you when you are so clearly ill,” Loki tells you. Yes, he definitely heard you. You groan. He stands there, changing the weight from each foot, he is getting more and more worried by the moment. 

You sigh. “I’m okay Loki...I’m just... grumpy.” 

“You missed breakfast, something is wrong, I’ve never seen you like this before,” Loki tells you. 

“I’m not hungry.” 

“Now I’m really worried. Why are you hiding under the pillow?” Loki gently tries to pry it out from your grip. You can see a playful smile. It is totally a forced playful smile. It doesn’t touch his worried eyes. When the light hits your eyes you turn your face into the mattress. 

“I’ve got a headache, the light is too bright, what I wouldn’t give for a cloudy day for once….”

“If that is all, love…?” 

You slowly look up and with a flick of Loki’s fingers the long fabric curtains unfurl and slide closed, immediately darkening the room.

“If you really desire thunderstorms, I know just the trick to ruin Thor’s day…” 

You harrumph as you gently pull the pillow out of Loki’s hand and you put your head on top of it. Loki gently pushes your wild sweaty hair out of your eyes. He hesitates and presses his hand against your forehead. 

“You’re warm...much warmer than before…” Loki says, worry creeping back into his expression. 

“Hot flashes,” you grumble. You grab his cool hand and press it against your cheek. You close your eyes. The coolness is so refreshing. When your cheek feels considerably cooler you pull his hand to the back of your neck. 

Loki gives you a half smile, but he is clearly still worried.

“I can make the room colder for you, love,” Loki says. “It also may help to pull away some of these blankets.” 

“No!” you groan, but it is too late. Loki has pulled the covers away. Your whole body shivers as your skin is exposed to the air. 

Loki jerks away from you, “What is this?” that panic is full blown now. You glance down at yourself. 

“Oh, it isn’t as bad as I thought,” you say gently. Yeah, there is blood seeping through your pajamas, but they were thin anyway, but you only sat in a small puddle of blood. It could have been a lot worse. It will be worse after you pee. But the look Loki gives you is utter shock, disbelief, disgust...You start to cry. You can’t help it. You know you look disgusting, you feel disgusting and it is all proved to be so from the look on his face. 

“Oh love!” Loki climbs in with you to embrace you. “What has happened? Who has done this to you?” You only shake your head. 

“Call for the healers!” Loki suddenly shouts over your head, he must have left servants on the other side. “Call for Frigga!” 

“No, no, no, no, oh gods no! Please no!” you beg him. 

He holds you and kisses you and a free hand hovers over your body.

“You are hurt, I’ll have you well again in no time.” 

“I don’t want anyone to see…” you say. 

“No need to be ashamed. Whomever has done this to you will suffer for their sins against you.” 

You groan again and force yourself up. You turn yourself around and ignore the spread of ick. You grab Loki’s face with both of your hands. “No one did this to me. This is normal. This is just my period…” 

“Your what?” Loki asks, his head still between your hands. His eyebrows are creased, his breathing is rough, he is still panicking. 

“A period…? A woman’s monthly cycle...Menstruation…?Tell me you have that here…” 

Loki froze and tried to gulp down his panic. "About once a year for our women, a layer of the uterus peels away and falls out of the woman. She removes and disposes of it…” 

“Wow, I am so jealous right now,” you say. You stroke Loki’s cheeks with your thumbs. “Humans are very different. We get this about once a month and it involves lots of blood, sometimes headaches, sleepiness, irritableness, bloating, cramps, hot flashes for me. And it’ll go on for about a week. Or for me, five days.” 

“So, no one has harmed you?” Loki asks. 

“Nope, just my insides turning inside out and escaping through my vagina with lots of blood, totally normal. And I can’t stop saying cringy things.” 

Loki does not look convinced or comforted, he looks just more horrified. 

The door suddenly opens and there are healers, Lady Eir and...oh gods...the Allmother Frigga, Loki’s mom is right there. And the covers are off of you and you’re all exposed and bloody. You burst into tears and bury your face into Loki’s neck. 

“Loki, my son, what have you...what has happened?” you hear Frigga say. The tears stream down like a waterfall. Oh gods, the embarrassment of your mother-in-law seeing you like this. AND ON TOP OF THAT, assuming Loki has assaulted you. 

“I’ve not done this,” Loki says quickly, “She says it is mortal process of our females’ yearly cycle. Only for humans it is monthly and much...different.” 

“You are not, no, please tell me this isn’t happening in front of your mother!”

“They fear for you just as I do,” Loki tells you. Your face is still hidden in his neck, he strokes your hair. You sneak a peek look at his face. It looks bewildered and hopeful that he will receive some help. You quickly hide your face again as you see freaking Frigga and Eir step closer. You curl up closer to Loki. 

“My dear child,” Frigga says, she is right next to the bed now, “We have a right to be concerned, this much...bleeding is not heard of. We do know that such blood loss can be dangerous for mortals.” 

“No, no,” you say slowly, still not daring to look at Loki’s mom in this situation. “This is normal…” 

“I ask that you let us examine you, just to be sure. To at least put mine and my son’s mind at ease.” 

You groan, you are certain you are now dying from embarrassment. 

“Are you in pain?” Loki asks, the worry in his voice he cannot hide makes your heart hurt.   
You lift your face off of his shoulder and look him seriously in the eye, “I’m dying,” you tell him straight to his face. You watch as his face goes pale white. You slam your face into his shoulder again and you cry “Of Embarrassment!” 

Loki shudders and gasps and you realize he was holding his breath. You just want to crawl into a hole and die! Your filter and impulse control has clearly shouted Geronimo some time during the night and jumped out of the window. 

“Please, just...can’t everyone just leave us alone!? I’m not dying,” you mumble. “This is normal for me. I just...I just want a hot bath and clean clothes. Is that too much to ask for?” you cry. You don’t mean to cry. It's just the tears won’t stop. You just can’t stop the sick feeling in your stomach. There are just too many people in the room. You are half tempted to throw Loki at as well. But you cling to him. His cool skin feels so nice on your flushed feverish skin. And you have to pee, you have to pee so bad.

“Perhaps once we’ve made her a bit more comfortable, we’ll conduct an examination,” Eir chimed in. 

“I love you,” you say to Eir. Loki kisses your forehead. You realize that Loki just assumed you were talking to him. You say it again and squeeze him closer, that time it was for him. 

“And I love you…” Loki looks up to his mother and Lady Eir, “Perhaps that is the best choice of action at this point.” 

“Do you need any assistance getting her to the bathing room?” Lady Eir asks. 

“Oh gods, please, no we’re good,” you basically beg.” 

“Uh, no need for assistance, I think,” Loki speaks for you. 

You relax once you hear them leave. Loki helps you to your feet. Despite what you’ve told him of periods like yours were normal, Loki is still overly worried. When you sway on your feet and stumble, almost falling, Loki gives up and sweeps you off your feet. You just moan, more embarrassed than in pain at this point, not that he can tell and that just makes everything more horribly complicated. 

He carries you to your own personal bathing area and helps to you out of your clothes. You ask him to leave you alone while you use the toilet. He doesn’t. He at least turns away while you cringe and pee. He glances back at you while you’re in mid wipe and you yell at him about privacy. He quickly turns back around. But it is too late. You hear his breath hitch as he takes notice of how much blood is on you, on the paper and in the toilet. 

When that embarrassing mess is over he helps you to the shower. Oh how you want a bath, but you just want to be clean at this point. Loki’s hands are shaking as he takes notice of how much blood drips off of you when the water pours over you. You get frustrated again. You push his hands away from you and ask him to leave. His lips are a hard thin line. He refuses you. You cry and beg him. He decides to let you have your space, for now. He waits for you outside of the bathing area. 

Your legs shake. The cramping has properly started now and you ache all the way down to your knees. You plop down to the floor and sit cross legged under the stream of blessed and warm heat. You lean your head back against the wall and you could just sleep in that hot water forever. And then you do find yourself drowsy and then your eyes close. 

You wake up to your name being called and your shoulder being shaken. You open your eyes and Loki has flung himself into the spray of warm water getting soaked with you. 

“Love, love? Are you alright. You’ve been in here for an hour? Is the blood loss causing you to be faint?” You note how pale he is. Has he been panicking this hole time? You shiver at his freezing cold hand is on your arm. But decidedly you grab his hand and press it to your face. You sigh in contentment. 

“I’m okay, I’m just tired and hurting. I love it in here because the hot water feels so good on my tummy. But the heat makes my head feel dizzy…” you tell him as you continue to press his hand to your face. Loki strokes your wet hair. You grab that hand too and press it to your neck. His hands are shaky. You sigh, you haven’t convinced him at all that you are okay. Your eyes start to close again.   
“Love, you cannot stay in the shower forever. Just letting yourself bleed out…” 

“That’s what it has to do,” you tell him groggily. “Get all the ick and blood out. And it is going to come out one way or another.” 

Loki grits his teeth. 

“This floor is rather hard,” you say. 

You allow Loki to turn off the shower and wrap you up in a thick bathrobe. You insist that you can walk on your own. But he doesn’t listen. He picks you up and carries you back to bed. You’re too tired and crampy to fuss at him about it, you just want to go back to bed. 

When you and Loki make it back to your bed there are new covers and the mess left from before is gone. Eir has also brought you a gift. It looks like an adult diaper. But what the hell? It is better at nothing at this point. You make Loki and Eir turn away as you redress. It is comfortable, but you are hating yourself for leaving your pads at home. Loki helps you into bed and you cuddle up to him. He magicked himself into dry soft clothes. Only now that you are cuddled in and cozy do you let them examine you. Frigga returns and you return your face to the soft of where Loki’s neck and shoulder meet. He holds you protectively as Frigga and Eir do their magical voodoo stuff to figure out if you are dying or not. 

“She needs to eat something,” Eir says, “And to drink plenty of water.” 

Frigga agrees. 

“But other than that, she will be well?” Loki asks, still worried. 

“Yes my son, it is as she said, this is normal for mortals. We have had it confirmed with our xenologist. She just needs rest, the food and water. And perhaps something for the pain dear?”

You don’t have the energy to look at her, so you nod your head into Loki’s shoulder. “We’ll find you something, dear,” Frigga tells you and you lift a lazy thumb up.

“I believe that means she agrees with you,” Loki slowly interpreted. 

With that Frigga and Eir nodded. They reminded you and Loki that they were available if any other problems arose then they left. 

You let out a sigh of relief that they were gone. You pull Loki’s hand up back to your forehead, “Cold please,” you say and without a single question Loki puts a cold hand to your forehead. “Hot, please,” you ask of his other hand and you put his other hand just below your belly button. He grants your request with his seidr warming your belly and his other hand cooling your forehead. You pull the blanket over the both of you. 

You sleep, totally perfectly comforted for a short while. Later servants bring you food, soup and bread that you nibble at. You fuss at Loki asking that his hand at your belly ups the heat. He looks at you, still worried and concentrates so he can grant your wish. You grumble, wishing you had some hot chocolate. 

“No,” you say, changing your mind. “Not hot chocolate, chocolate bars! Melted in hot milk!” You groan at the thought of it and you cry a little because you don’t have any and because Asgard is stupid and does not have any. Loki cringes at your tears and groaning. He pulls you closer to you chest and you let him. 

“Where could we acquire such a thing?” he asks you. 

“Like at any Midgardian store anywhere,” you grumble into his chest. He kisses your head and pulls away from you and stands up. You cling onto him. “No, no, no, where are you going?!” you cry. 

“This chocolate will help ease your pain? Then surely we must acquire some,” Loki says, making up his mind. 

“But, but, but, but, BUT!” you cry at him, refusing to let go of his hand. “Don’t leave me. You are the best medicine I’ve got!” You wrap your arms around his hand hand and cry on him. 

Loki sighs and climbs back into bed with you. You hold onto him tightly and fall back to sleep. 

 

When you wake up again it is night time. Your bed is empty and you are crying. You make yourself go back to the bathroom and you cry some more. You hate periods. How you wish you were Asgardian and you could only deal with periods once a year and without all the blood, hormones and the freaking crying! You finish your business and get back to bed. You are just settling in Just as Loki steps through a shadow. He is carrying a sack filled with things. You hug him when he climbs back into bed with you. He was wearing Midgardian clothing, but he quickly magics them away into comfy bed clothes. He opens the sack to show you what he has brought you. 

You are crying again. Because his bag is filled with everything. Literally everything. There is a huge package of chocolates, pads, ibuprofen, Tylenol, a heating pad and...is that a tub of cookie dough ice cream? 

You confirm that it is. You hug Loki and forgive him for letting you wake up alone in the dark. You share your ice cream with him. He brings you hot milk for you to melt your chocolate in. You share it with him, clearly it is too sweet for him. But that is fine, more for you. You tell him you love him over and over and over again. When the ice cream is gone you fall back to sleep, cuddled up with Loki in a semi drugged state, his hand working as a heating pad and the other as an ice pack. You quickly fall back to sleep. 

 

You wake up in the morning. You are surprised that you manage to untangle yourself from Loki without disturbing him. He looks exhausted. You go and get your shower. Double up your pads in your underwear when you get dressed. You take the drugs he got for you. He is still asleep when breakfast begins. You decide to let him sleep. Clearly he needs it after all of his emotional stress from the day before. You smile at the thought of the lengths he went to to finding all your comfort thingies for when you’re on your period. You skip on to breakfast. Everyone there is relieved to see you awake and well. 

Loki rushes in half way through breakfast, the relief on his face that you seem to be back to your usual self is enough to make you laugh. You finish your breakfast with him. On the way through the gardens a cramp bleeds through the drugs and you crumple over yourself with a groan. 

“What is wrong, love?” Loki asks, his arm around you. 

“Just time for more drugs,” you say with a shrug. 

“What?” he asks. 

“The medicine is wearing off, I need to make a stop in my rooms so I can take more medicine,” you tell him. “And change my pads, I’ve probably bled through.”

You walk back to your rooms. He has a dumbfounded expression on his face. “You are not healed from your ailment?” he asks you. 

“The stuff you brought has helped a lot,” you tell him, “It won’t be as bad now that the first day is over.” 

“First day?” Loki repeats in the form of a question. 

“Yep,” you say, popping the ‘p’. “I’ve still got another four days of this.” 

Loki just stares at you in horror. 

“But really, the chocolate helps,” you say with a smile as you skip to your rooms. 

-The End


End file.
